Sickness or Pregnancy?
by Kristina
Summary: See part one first (The Days After)


Title: Sickness or Pregnancy?   
Author: Kris  
Date: 02/15  
Spoilers: Officer Involved  
Disclaimer: The characters associated with this story are property of John Wells Productions and NBC. No infringement is intended, and no money is being made through the writings of this story. :)   
Author's Note: Please see "The Days After" for the first part. Also, I sorta speak Spanish. If it's a bit mixed up, I hope you understand it. There will be subtitles. :)   
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kim looked at Jimmy.   
  
Jimmy: I know I'm testing grounds here, but I have to say this before you wed with Bobby.   
  
Priest: Go on..  
  
Jimmy: Kim, I still love you. More than anything. I know that you've lost interest in me because I don't pay much child support for Joey, nor do I ever take care of him like he should be treated. But I just have to tell you that I still will and always love you and care for you. No matter what.   
  
Bobby: Kim?  
  
Kim: Yes?   
  
Bobby: Are you all right?   
  
Kim: Just fine...can we go on?   
  
Bobby: Yeah. Father, please go on.  
  
Priest: All right....  
  
Their vows went like this:   
  
Bobby: Kim, I know you've heard this before, but I've loved you for as long as I can remember. Maybe as long as we've been partners with one another. You were always there when Matty was in trouble, even when I was, and I hope God will forgive me for this, a total jackass. You've been there. Stuck by me, even at times controlled my life. Acted as if you were my own mother, sometimes. I am honoured that I had the opportunity to make you my wife, my lover, my best friend and soulmate.   
  
Kim: Bobby. I know I said you deserved better, but I'm happy that you were persistent, because I've told you before that for a long time, I was incredibly attracted to you. Many times with Jimmy and Joey, you were always there. At times, you were a better father to Joey than his own. You taught my boy how to play basketball, took care of him when his own father wouldn't. I know you probably didn't know I knew this, but I know that you and Jimmy played a basketball game. Bet fifty bucks on it. You won, you told Jimmy that you didn't want to money, but to give it to me. I know why, but I will keep our audience in suspense for a while longer. I too, am honoured that you will be my husband. You're my best friend Bobby.  
  
Priest: Do you, Bobby take Kim to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, through sickness and health, til death do you part?   
  
Bobby: I do.   
  
Priest: And do you, Kim take Bobby to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, through sickness and health, til death do you part?   
  
Kim: I do.   
  
Priest: Good. So by the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride.   
  
Bobby did just that. He practically engulfed her, yet she didn't seem to care very much about that. She kissed him with all her might, all that power that had been saved up to beat the crap out of Jimmy. They knew they would be together, forever. At least that's what Bobby hoped. When they finally parted, they were breathless. The entire church applauded for their marital bond, now certain. They left their church, headed towards the airport for their honeymoon. Bobby didn't even know where they were going. Doc, again had arranged things for them. Doc met them at the airport. Bobby didn't know how or when Doc had left the wedding, but he was there.   
  
  
John Fitzgerald Kennedy International Airport  
  
Bobby and Kim were both dressed in casual clothing, since it'd be weird for a couple to walk through JFK Airport dressed as if they'd been to a wedding in the past hour.  
  
Doc: Hey Bobby! I gotcha all set up. You guys are headed for France. On a private jet. All paid for. The two of you are staying in the Honeymoon suite at the Ramada. You guys can pay from there right?   
  
Bobby: Yeah of course. How much do I owe you?   
  
Doc: Nothing.   
  
Bobby: What?  
  
Doc: I didn't pay for this. I won a contest off Z100 for a trip for a couple to stay at the Ramada hotel. I don't think me and Dr. Morales is ready for that step yet. Besides, what excuse would I give?   
  
Bobby: Thank you soooo much! I owe you big man!   
  
Doc: Your flight leaves in two hours, but you know those international flights, you gotta be there two hours early anyway, so I wish you two the best, and your headed for gate 17 to Costa Rica.   
  
Bobby: Thanks again Doc!   
  
Bobby and Kim traipsed to gate 17 to meet their flight. Bobby checked their baggage, which wasn't much, but would last them until their return to New York.   
  
Kim and Bobby headed towards the gate and boarded the plane.   
  
Kim: I don't feel all that well Bobby.   
  
Bobby: What's wrong?   
  
Kim: It's not anything I ate. You know one of those gut feelings?   
  
Bobby: Yes.   
  
Kim: I think something is going to go wrong on this plane. Not exactly fatal, but something is going to happen. I don't know what, I don't know when or how. I just have that feeling.  
  
Bobby: What do you want to do about it?   
  
Kim: I don't know. But we shouldn't get off the flight. It'd be a total waste.   
  
Bobby: Okay. We'll stay. Let me know if you feel worse okay?   
  
Kim: All right..  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
In the middle of the flight  
  
A man, mid forties, was sitting four rows ahead of Bobby and Kim. The man had a seizure, and shook uncontrollably. Kim and Bobby ran towards the man, only hoping to help.   
  
Bobby: What happened?   
  
The man's wife answered: He has epilepsy. He hasn't had a seizure in three years.   
  
Kim: Does he carry his meds?   
  
Wife: Yes, its in his carryon. On top.   
  
Bobby climbed to the overhead cabins and took out the carryon.   
  
Bobby: This it?   
  
Wife: Yes. It's in the front pouch.   
  
Bobby reached into the front pouch and took out a small bottle containing the pills.   
  
Bobby: Kim, here are his pills.   
  
Kim: Get some water.  
  
Bobby: Will do.   
  
Bobby ran down the aisle to the refreshment cart and grabbed the pitcher of water. He handed the pitcher to Kim, and she fed the man the pills. His seizures ceased, and he was calm again. Kim laid the man on the floor and the man was as if he was sleeping. The man was stable, at least until they reached land again. Bobby made sure that as soon as land was spotted to make an emergency landing. A medical emergency.   
  
Bobby and Kim walked back to their seats, and sat down.   
  
Bobby: I see work followed us here.   
  
Kim: I guess so. Our work is never over. Especially in the city. The city that never sleeps. Hopefully I turned everything off in my apartment.   
  
Bobby: Oh...right...another thing, we never discussed our apartments.   
  
Kim: Right, we're married now. We have to live together.   
  
Bobby: How about I move into your place?   
  
Kim: My place is kinda small. You have a lot of stuff.   
  
Bobby: But your place has another bedroom. Joey?   
  
Kim: Right. Are you sure?   
  
Bobby: Yeah. I've been meaning to clean my apartment out anyway. I've got plenty of junk to throw out.   
  
Kim: Good.   
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Costa Rica International Airport  
  
Bobby and Kim got off the plane and looked around. The people looked all so carefree. A man walked over to them and introduced himself.   
  
Man: Hello, you must be Bobby and Kim Caffrey.   
  
Bobby: Yes, and you are...?  
  
Man: Ah, my fault. My name is Chico Posadas. I will be your private tour guide around Costa Rica. I will also be doubling as your translator, unless you can speak Spanish.   
  
Bobby: I speak fluent Spanish, but you can speak. I'm tired.   
  
Chico: Okay. Where would you like to head first?   
  
Kim: How about the hotel?   
  
Chico: As you wish ma'am.   
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------   
Ramada Hotel; Honeymoon Suite  
  
Bobby: Is this why you wanted to come to the hotel?   
  
Kim: Yes.   
  
Bobby: Are you sure?   
  
Kim reached over to the minibar and took out M & M's.   
  
Kim: Yes. I can wait until tomorrow to see the sights of Costa Rica. I'm also tired. We've been through a lot today. That guy on the plane and getting married. It seems to good to be true.   
  
Bobby: Probably because it is.   
  
Kim: Probably.   
  
Bobby: So you're too tired to go downstairs to eat?   
  
Kim: Yeah, room service?   
  
Bobby: Sure. Want me to get Chico to order the food?   
  
Kim: Naw, don't bother him. You can do it.   
  
Bobby picked up the phone and dialed room service.   
  
  
Operator: Buenos noches, coma estas? (Good evening, how are you?)   
  
Bobby: Soy bien. Puerdo tengo dos el pollo con salado. (I'm good. Can I have two chickens with salad?)   
  
Operator: Numbre? (number?)  
  
Bobby: Numero dosmil ciento cuarenta y tres. (Number 2143)  
  
Operator: Gracias. Tu tienes en cuarenta minutos. (Thank you. You will have it in forty minutes)  
  
Bobby hung up the phone.   
  
Kim: We good on food?   
  
Bobby: Yeah. Should be here in fourty minutes.   
  
Kim: Good. What should we do until than?   
  
Bobby: I don't know. Watch some television?  
  
Kim: Sure. As long as it's not all in Spanish. I won't understand any of it.   
  
Bobby: Okay. I think they have American television. Let's watch that real cool Monday night show, called Third Watch. I haven't watched that in ages!   
  
Kim: Okay. Maybe we'll catch a paramedic screw up by Doc, Carlos, Bobby or Kim.   
  
Bobby (laughing): Yeah maybe.  
  
Kim: I'm going to go change first. I'll probably fall asleep before the food gets here.   
  
Bobby: Anything special you're changing into?   
  
Kim: Why?   
  
Bobby: Well...  
  
Kim: In that case...what do you suggest?   
  
Bobby: Did you pack that uh.....  
  
Kim: 'gift'?   
  
Bobby: Yeah...  
  
Kim: Now that you ask....yes I did pack it, but never thought I'd wear it..  
  
Bobby: Would you?   
  
Kim: Naw......  
  
Bobby: Or do you want me to wear it..  
  
Kim: It'd look hideous on you...I'll wear it...  
  
Bobby laughed: Well, I did buy it. What's a better time to wear it?   
  
Kim: How about a night we actually plan to have sex?   
  
Bobby: We're not tonight?   
  
Kim: I'm tired Bobby. The flight was tiring, this is the first time I've gotten away in years. Just tonight. I know you really want to do stuff, but can't it wait til later this week? We don't even have to look around Costa Rica, we could just stay in the hotel all week. It's really up to you. I can't go anywhere without you.   
  
Bobby: All right. You don't have to wear it if you don't want to. But one day, you will wear it.   
  
Kim: Fine. I'll wear it another day. Just not tonight, I'm far too tired. So what happens tonight on that show?   
  
Bobby: Well that guy, Davis shoots an innocent man; Bosco actually talks some sense into his partner about her husband and their kids; Jimmy introduces his new 'serious' girlfriend to Kim; Bobby is, according to Kim, trying to make her jealous that she broke it off with him; Doc and Carlos are being followed around by Carlos's new girlfriend who has a scanner and follows them all day.   
  
Kim: Doesn't sound like a television show.   
  
Bobby: What does it sound like?   
  
Kim: The story of my life.   
  
In the middle of the show, their meal arrives. They sit, eat and watch.   
  
Bobby: Geez, why doesn't Kim just fall for Bobby? It's so obvious that she's attracted to him, but she doesn't want to admit that she wants him so badly until he's gone.   
  
Kim: I have no idea. I'm just glad I got you before you got away.   
  
Bobby: I'm glad you did. I've loved you for as long as I can remember. I've just never said anything. Even now, I wouldn't have said anything unless it was brought up.   
  
Kim: So why'd you say it?   
  
Bobby: I just thought you should know. I have no idea why you and Jimmy split up. You don't seem to be the type for him, but he seems to care. Sort of.   
  
Kim: Sort of? Remember that basketball bet you and Jimmy made? He never gives me child support. How the hell am I supposed to raise a kid with the money the city pays me?   
  
Bobby: Well, now Joey's got the both of us to support him. You know I love Joey like my own kid. I'm sure Joey likes me too, so he'll have no problem with me living with you.   
  
Kim: What about sleeping with me? He's only six, and I think he knows that I used to sleep with Jimmy about two months ago, what's he going to think?   
  
Bobby: Well if you want to make him more comfortable, I can sleep on the couch for a couple of weeks and than sort of migrate to your side, if you think that's easier for Joey to get more accustomed to.   
  
Kim: That sounds good, but for a few weeks? We're married Bobby. I think Joey is old enough to comprehend that. He should be fine. He might think if you're sleeping on the couch, that you and I already got into a fight.   
  
Bobby: Okay, whatever floats your boat.   
  
Later that night, at the end of Third Watch, Kim already fell asleep. Luckily, it was in Bobby's arms. He held her close to her, as if he never wanted to let her go, but he just let her be on the bed, and he turned off the light and television and went to sleep beside her.   
  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The Next Morning  
  
Kim awoke before Bobby did, and she slipped from his embrace and headed towards the bathroom. She had felt as she did on the plane, this time she didn't feel as much terror as she had last time. She knew this feeling, but couldn't exactly pinpoint it. It was a nauseous feeling, but she knew whatever she had eaten last night wasn't what she was allergic to. *What is that feeling?* Suddenly, the feeling overwhelmed her and she dived over the toilet bowl and threw up whatever she had eaten the previous night. At this point, Kim KNEW what the feeling was. Morning sickness. She wasn't exactly terrified now, but if she hadn't been already married to Bobby, she would be. She was pregnant again? Originally, she had thought they used protection against pregnancy, but what had gone wrong? The condom broke? Birth control not working right? *Maybe I forgot to take birth control...Oh crap...* Kim went over to the sink to wash up before Bobby saw her. Kim slashed water on her face to relax herself. *How should I tell him?* In Kim's mind, she knew Bobby would be supportive as he often was, but would he help her through this?   
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
To Be Continued....  
Feedback appreciated..  



End file.
